The things we could learn
by MorningSunElke
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari end up in one of their typical arguments. What happens when they take a different rout this time? My first attempt at a romantic ShikaTema story. Written in about 1 hour and a half. Hope you like it.


**Title **

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

_Author note:_

_This story was supposed to be a multichapter tragedy, but it ended up as romantic ShikaTema fluff. _

_I hope you like it! _

_Disclaimer: _

_Again, I own nothing. If I would, there would be A LOT more ShikaTema-action in Naruto. _

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

It had been an ordinary day so far for Temari of the Sand. As soon as she arrived in Konoha and was well settled in, she had agreed to a small diner party with her friends. Ino, off course, had insisted that they went to that new bar afterwards, just to chat up a little. And when Ino wants something, she usually gets it.

That's what Temari had always liked about her. Sure, most people thought they would have hated each other, but in reality they became good friends. Much to the displeasure of Shikamaru, who now had two troublesome blondes nagging all day long: Temari would nag every time she came to Konoha for her ambassador duties, and Ino would nag when Temari was back in Suna.

So that's why, after a long but pleasant meal, they were all headed towards _The Drunken Shinobi _for a small drink. Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Sai, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Temari and Shikamaru

"Come on, Shika-kun; don't be so slow, I'd like to get there before dawn!" Ino shouted across the empty streets.

"Be quiet, will you? People are trying to sleep," Shikamaru dully replied. "And don't expect me to stay long either. It'll be too troublesome if I get home too late. I don't want mom nagging too."

"Afraid your mommy will get angry? Once a crybaby, always a crybaby" Temari grinned as Shikamaru glared at her.

"We're here!" Sakura and Ino were jumping up and down of happiness.

And so _four hours_ of non-stop drinking and gossiping began.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

A _lot_ of drinks later

"Listen guys, I'm sorry but I have to go. Got some long meetings ahead of me tomorrow, see ya!" Temari tried to shout out over the crowd. But nobody seemed eager to reply.

Ino and Sakura were too busy grinding into random _hotties_, as they referred them to, while all the other were either falling asleep (like Shikamaru) or flirting (like Kiba and a completely wasted Neji).

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

On the streets of Konoha

_At least Shikamaru was decent enough to grunt in recognition_, thought Temari as she was walking down the empty streets of Konoha.

"Temari, wait up!"

Surprised to hear her name, Temari turned around to be greeted with a heavily panting Shikamaru. _Has he been running?_

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here?"

"I needed to go home as well. And I don't want-"

"Yeah, I know. You don't want your mom to nag. I get it." She smirked.

She could never understand how one of the smartest shinobi she knew, could be afraid of his own mother, and that while she was nothing to be feared. The times Temari had the pleasure to meet Yoshino, they would talk endlessly. Yoshino was a proud, beautiful woman. _Shikamaru should be proud of his mother. _

"No," Shikamaru said with a small smirk on his face. "If you would've let me finish, you would know I was going to say I didn't want you to go to your hotel by yourself. Konoha can be a dangerous place. If you're not careful –"

"Are you insinuating I need help, crybaby?" Temari interfered.

His small smirk vanished and turned into his signature scowl once again.

"Why do I even bother trying to be nice to you?"

Because you like a challenge," Temari replied matter-of-factly. "You like to solve puzzles. And I happen to be the most difficult one around. You are nice to me, 'cuz you want more time to try and figure me out!"

"Wow," Shikamaru muttered sarcastically, "you've got me all figured out."

Neither of them had noticed that during their small discussion they had drifted of their route and were walking towards the fields on the border of Konoha. As it was summer in Konoha the fields were blooming with purple flowers.

The wind was softly flowing through the grass and the open sky gave them a beautiful sight of the night stars.

But neither of them seemed to notice,

Both were too busy trying to win their discussion.

Still lost in conversation, they even sat down on the soft grass. Like it was their destination in the first place, they lay down and started staring at the stars.

A pleasant silence was build up between them as they both admired the view in front of them.

Neither of them had won.

Neither one cared.

"It sure is nice out here."

"Hm"

"That's right, you come here a lot."

"Hm"

"I can see why you like it. It's so tranquil; all your worries seem to disappear with the wind. We don't have a place like this in Suna. Sometimes I feel like Suna could learn a lot from Konoha."

"Maybe"

"What do you mean?" Temari turned to her side so she was now facing Shikamaru.

His eyes were still fixing on the stars above.

"Konoha could learn a thing or two from Suna."

"Really now," Temari voice was filled with suspicion.

She was indeed proud of her country, but she was also aware of its imperfections. It was also no secret that Shikamaru did not like Suna. It was too dusty, too cloudless, too hot, too troublesome. "Enlighten me. What does Suna have that Konoha doesn't have?"

"You"

That took Temari by surprise. A small blush crept on her face as she quickly turned back around, again facing the night sky.

"Wha- … What's that supposed to mean?"

Shikamaru was now smirking visibly. He knew this would catch her off guard.

"The women of Suna, like you, are different then those of Konoha. Konoha woman are just plain troublesome. And at first I thought Sunan women were too, but you proved me wrong. You certainly have your share of troublesome qualities, but there's more to you than other woman. You're different; proud, gracious without having to try, smart without showing it off, beautiful without being vain."

That _definitely_ blew her away.

Temari knew Shikamaru was never a big talker, but this must have been the most he said to her in one breath. And the more he said, she bigger her blush became.

"I need to go, I-… Bye." And with her blush still present on her cheeks, she ran to her hotel.

Shikamaru was now smiling.

It was fun teasing her, but he would never admit that what he said was far from a lie.

**THE END**

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

_Did you like it? _

_Please leave a review if you have any tips. This is the first time I've writing something romantic, without the usual dilemmas and drama. _

_And again, this story has not been beta'd, so again, sorry for any possible mistakes. _

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
